Nuevo Amor
by Dayni Krisbian
Summary: -Un nuevo peligro viene por nosotros, ahora es donde tenemos que estar más unidos, algo que creíamos olvidado volverá a nosotros y será nuestra perdición, un amigo se volverá en enemigo, será quien menos esperan… todo esto terminara de una sola manera…MUERTE, pero como siempre el destino lo construye cada quien, tal vez cambiar algo pueda salvar a muchos…
1. Nuevo Enemigo

_Querido Diario:_

_Hace mucho que no escribía, pero he estado realmente ocupada en la universidad, Dalcrest es genial, pero me siento triste, por Damon… lo estoy perdiendo, ya no es igual conmigo, hay un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando se refiere a Bonnie y cuando la ve podría iluminar a toda la universidad con su mirada, el … el la quiere, eso quiere decir que me olvido? Que olvido todo el amor que nos tenemos?, odio sonar celosa, pero Damon me ama a mi no a Bonnie, quiero creer que lo que pasa es que se ha encariñado con ella, de un tiempo hacia acá se preocupa por ella y eso lo demostró en la dimensión oscura al salvarle la vida pero…_

Elena Gilbert no pudo seguir escribiendo las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro sabía que estaba perdiendo a Damon, su amado Damon, escucho voces al otro lado de la puerta seco sus lagrimas y reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para mostrar una sonrisa aunque sentía que su corazón estaba en mil pedazos.

-Hola Elena!-dijo una alegre Bonnie entrando de la mano de Zander-que te pasa… porque llorabas?-pregunto preocupada Bonnie.

-Nada Bonnie, solo que todo lo que los maestros me cuentan es nuevo para mí y mis padres… tu sabes que los extraño-respondió Elena con una sonrisa, la ventana de la habitación de las chicas estaba abierta y un viento helado entro en ese momento Elena se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Bonnie había cambiado, estaba pálida y con los ojos idos, ella conocía muy bien esa cara, Bonnie estaba en trance.

-Un nuevo peligro viene por nosotros, ahora es donde tenemos que estar más unidos, algo que creíamos olvidado volverá a nosotros y será nuestra perdición, un amigo se volverá en enemigo, será quien menos esperan… todo esto terminara de una sola manera…MUERTE, pero como siempre el destino lo construye cada quien, tal vez cambiar algo pueda salvar a muchos…-la voz de Bonnie se desvaneció por el desmayo que sufrió, pero antes de caer al suelo, Damon la estaba sosteniendo en sus firmes brazos, mirando horrorizado el rostro de Bonnie, Damon podía ver un extraño sueño, más bien una premonición de Bonnie en imágenes, un hombre lobo mordiéndola y causándole la muerte, ese lobo era ese mocoso rubio noviecito del pajarillo rojo, el la mataría, a su pequeña, Damon sabia que eso no iba a pasar, no mientras él pudiera proteger a su pequeño cardenal.-Ahhhhhhhhh-Bonnie despertó con un grito y lagrimas atravesando su rostro en forma de corazón, Damon la abrazo fuerte demostrándole que él la protegería-Lo viste?-pregunto la chica con sus grandes ojos marrones mirando el hermoso rostro del vampiro que la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Si-respondió Damon fijando sus negros ojos en Zander-Si le haces algo a Bonnie te juro que no vivirás para contarlo!

-Damon!-dijo Elena escandalizada por el comentario de Damon-porque dices eso!?, Zander quiere a Bonnie, el jamás le haría daño!

-Y aun así lo hará Elena, Bonnie acaba de verlo.

-Bonnie?-pregunto Elena confundida

La chica solo se limito a asentir y se aferro mas a Damon-podemos salir de aquí?-pregunto con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Damon.

-A donde quieres ir?-pregunto Elena observando la escena

-No lo se… solo necesito salir de aquí… Damon puedes bajarme?-Damon lentamente asintió y dejo a Bonnie en el suelo _No te preocupes cardenal el no te hará daño _le envió a Bonnie esos pensamientos y ella asintió al recibirlos, todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar un murmullo en la puerta, luego ya no era un murmullo sino un ruido ensordecedor, ese ruido afecto de inmediato al vampiro y al hombre lobo de la habitación-Damon!-grito la pequeña Bonnie tratando de sostener a Damon-Zander!-dijo al observar que su novio caía al suelo-Que es eso?

-Bonnie pon a Damon en alguna cama!-Grito Elena mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Elena!-Bonnie ahogo un grito al ver a su mejor amiga acercarse al mal-aléjate de allí por favor-Elena ignoraba totalmente las suplicas de Bonnie pero al estar tan cerca de la puerta como para abrirla el ruido ceso y escucharon maldiciendo a dos voces familiares al otro lado de la puerta, Elena reconociendo las voces abrió de inmediato la puerta y se encontró con Un rostro oliváceo hermoso con unos ojos grises y el ceño fruncido y a unos ojos verdes preocupados observándola, detallando que ella estaba bien.

-Stefan, Meredith!-Grito Elena lanzándose a los brazos del primero

-Están todos bien?-pregunto Stefan abrazando a Elena y acariciando las puntas de su cabello

-Damon que te pasa?-Grito Bonnie desde la habitación, los tres entraron corriendo y vieron a Damon en la cama de Elena escupiendo sangre, Bonnie estaba llorando muy asustada por lo que pasaba, Stefan estaba en shock observando la escena-Damon Damon que pasa?-seguía preguntando en medio de sollozos Bonnie

-Bonnie sabes qué era eso que sonaba hace un momento?-pregunto Stefan muy serio

-No

-Parecía el hechizo de un ritual para hacer volver a la vida a alguien con la fuerza vital de otro-dijo Meredith pensativa

-Espera!... quieres decir que están utilizando a Damon para traer de vuelta a alguien que está muerto?-pregunto Bonnie horrorizada

-No solo a Damon-Dijo Stefan observando donde se encontraba Zander, todos siguieron su mirada y vieron que el muchacho estaba retorciéndose en el suelo y al igual que Damon estaba escupiendo sangre, pero había una diferencia a Zander le estaban apareciendo unas heridas extrañas en el cuerpo como si fueran cortadas de las cuales la sangre fluía y no se detenía.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Elena observando la escena-Porque solo afecto a Zander y a Damon?, Bonnie y yo también estábamos aquí pero nada nos paso

-No lo sé-dijo Meredith-tal vez necesitan la sangre de alguien con poderes sobrenaturales

-Si fuera cierto a Bonnie también la habría afectado ese hechizo-intervino Stefan

-No-dijo Bonnie en un hilo de voz-Damon… Damon creó una protección para mí y para Elena cuando comenzaron los murmullos.

-Eso explica el porqué no afecto a Bonnie-dijo Meredith mirando entre agradecida y horrorizada a un Damon que había dejado de escupir sangre y estaba inconsciente- pero porque Damon estaba aquí?

-Bonnie tuvo una visión-respondio Zander con una voz ronca que demostraba el dolor que sentía-y además dio una predicción

-Que? Solo recuerdo la visión… que dije?-pregunto Bonnie observando de Zander a Elena sin que ninguno le respondiera.


	2. Descubrimientos

Cuando al fin terminaron de contar la predicción de Bonnie ella estaba horrorizada con sus propias palabras, Meredith estaba pensativa y Stefan observaba a su hermano inconsciente-Que demonios significa que algo que creíamos olvidado volverá?-pregunto Elena enfadada

-No lo se, pero no es eso realmente lo que me preocupa… un amigo se convertirá en enemigo-dijo Meredith mirando a la nada

-Damon-dijo Stefan

-No, no puede ser Damon, todos creen que él será el que nos traicionará-dijo Bonnie-por eso mismo no será él, yo dije que sería quien menos esperamos, podría ser cualquiera de nosotros.

-En eso Bonnie tiene razón-concluyo Elena

-Es bueno saber que alguien confía en mí-dijo una irónica voz detrás de Bonnie.

-Damon-gritaron todos-estas bien?-pregunto Stefan

-Si –respondió mientras miraba a Zander con desprecio-Me voy, nos veremos después

-A dónde vas Damon?-pregunto Meredith acusatoriamente

-Mira cazadora voy a averiguar quién me hizo esto… no venia por el mocoso o por mí, venia por Bonnie y por Elena, así que abre bien los ojos, no soy yo el malo-al terminar de decir esto camino hacia la ventana y se convirtió en un enorme y elegante cuervo negro.

-A que se refiere con que viene por Bonnie y por mi?-pregunto Elena

-A que esta vez no eres la única a la que hay que proteger Elena-respondió Meredith observando el rostro de su amiga de ojos lapislázuli-Pero aun así no entiendo porque por Bonnie

-Y si…-Bonnie se detuvo no sabía cómo decir lo que pensaba y observo cada rostro en la habitación y todos le asintieron para que continuara con lo que iba a decir- Nos atacan a nosotras porque tú y Damon siempre están protegiéndonos?-dijo Bonnie mirando a Stefan

-Sería una buena teoría-respondió Stefan-pero… hay algo mas Damon oculta algo… Bonnie dijiste que tu visión fue que Zander te asesinaba… como lo hacía?

-Me mordía

-Pero la mordida de lobo no es mortal para un humano-dijo Stefan preocupado-la única manera de que fuera mortal para ti es que…

-Fueras un vampiro-continuo Zander- Así que Damon te convertirá y yo te matare

-No-grito Bonnie-Damon no me convertirá!

-Como sabes eso?-pregunto Meredith

-Porque Damon jamás me ha mordido y dudo que alguna vez lo haga, no va a haber cambio de sangre, si me convierto no será por Damon, alguien más lo hará.

-Lo que quiere decir que tendremos que tener un ojo en ti todo el tiempo-dijo Stefan serio-tenemos que impedir que te conviertas en vampira

Bonnie solo asintió, ser vampira podría ser bueno, ya no sería la misma chica frágil que todo el mundo protege, ella podría proteger a los que ama.

-Bonnie!-Zander la hizo regresar de sus cavilaciones-dijiste que querías salir de aquí, a donde quieres ir, yo te acompaño

-Quiero estar sola-respondió Bonnie mirándolo a los ojos

-No puedes estar sola!, que pasara si esa cosa te ataca?

-Los llamare si me ataca, pero realmente necesito estar sola!-Termino de decir Bonnie mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y se iba.

* * *

Bonnie salió corriendo de su habitación sin un rumbo fijo, camino en silencio por todo el campus, pensando quien sería el que la convertiría y marcaria su muerte, no podría ser Damon, el jamás había bebido su sangre y el solo había compartido sangre con Elena, con ella jamás lo haría.

-No deberías estar sola Bonnie-dijo alguien asustándola

-Ehhh?...-Bonnie no sabia de donde provenía la voz, movia su cabeza buscándola en cualquier lugar

-Aquí arriba-dijo la voz, Al mirar hacia arriba vio un gran cuervo negro que la observaba

-Damon!-dijo Bonnie mientras el cuervo elegantemente se convertía en un apuesto muchacho-Que haces aquí?

-Vigilándote-contesto Damon de mal humor-No deberías estar sola, te buscan para hacerte daño! No busques los problemas!

-No los busco-replico Bonnie a punto de llorar-es que… Damon tu entendiste que Zander no podría matarme si yo seguía siendo humana?-Damon no respondía, pero su mirada demostraba una batalla interna entre decirle la verdad o mentirle-No me mientas Damon, lo sabias-continuo Bonnie ahora llorando-porque no me lo dijste?

-Porque todos van a pensar que yo te convertiré!

-Pues ya lo piensan!...Creen que tú me convertirás y poco después de que me convierta en vampiro Zander me morderá y será el final de mi vida!

Bonnie termino de decir esto y Damon la tomo por los brazos y la acerco a el abrazándola fuerte-Jamás te haría eso cardenal, no condenaría tu vida a la oscuridad- _para tenerte solo para mí. _Bonnie le devolvió el abrazo y se aferro muy fuerte a él, extrañamente se sentía realmente protegida en sus brazos, esa sensación no la sentía con Zander, ni con nadie más, solo Damon le daba esa sensación de estar protegida.

* * *

-Bonnie jamás debió salir sola!-decía Meredith enfadada-Que tal si algo le pasa?

-Meredith no seas trágica-respondía Zander-Ella dijo que nos llamaría

-A la única persona aquí que puede llamar es a Stefan y aun no lo ha hecho, Meredith cálmate ella está bien-dijo Elena tranquilizadoramente

-Ella esta con Damon-dijo Stefan

-Que?-preguntaron Elena y Zander al unisono

-El la encontró, y ahora están juntos-ante las miradas de cómo demonios sabes eso? Agrego-Los seguí a los dos cuando salieron de la habitación

-Por lo menos podemos calmarnos, Bonnie está a salvo con Damon-dijo Meredith un poco más calmada

-Como que está a salvo con él?, El la puede convertir… no se dan cuenta?-Grito Zander desesperado

-No, Bonnie tenía razón cuando dijo que Damon no lo haría, si quisiera hacerlo… créeme Bonnie ya no sería humana.-comento Elena

-Parece que conoces demasiado bien a Damon Elena-dijo Zander acidamente

-Pues si lo conozco es el hermano de mi novio!, y no soy la único que lo conoce Meredith y Bonnie y también Matt, ellos también lo conocen y sé que Meredith puede dar fe de que Damon es demasiado sobreprotector con Bonnie como para convertirla en vampiro!-grito Elena

-Más bien lo dices porque estas celosa de que Bonnie tenga toda la atención de Damon… no?

Mas se demoro Zander en decir eso, que Elena en abofetearlo lo más fuerte que pudo-No te atrevas a volver a decir eso! Yo no estoy celosa de Bonnie, ya te lo dije Damon es demasiado sobreprotector con ella, siempre lo ha sido, casi muere por protegerla!-dijo exasperada y con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos-No será que el celoso eres tú, Bonnie acaba de salir diciendo que quería estar sola y te enteras que esta con Damon, eso debe dolerte, no?

-Damon no es nada para ella-dijo Zander tratando de sonar indiferente

-Pues lamente desilusionarte pero Damon es el primer amor de Bonnie, ella se enamoro de él desde que lo conoció, por eso confía ciegamente en el-respondió Elena mirando a Zander con desprecio

El rostro de Zander cambio de inmediato al enterarse de que el chico con el que se encontraba su novia era su primer amor, acaso el la quería y se la iba a robar, no ella le pertenecía a él, era su novia, se pertenecían el uno al otro-Voy a buscarla-dijo decidido saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Bonnie seguía sumergida en el abrazo con Damon, ella no quería alejarse de él y parecía que el tampoco quería, lentamente la aparto un poco para poder verle el rostro, con una mano lo levanto y unió sus labios con los de ella, deseaba hacer eso mucho tiempo atrás, solo con Elena había sentido esa necesidad de besar, pero con Bonnie era diferente, ella le inspiraba ternura y realmente la quería, tanto la quería que no dejaría que nada la tocara, así el tuviera que morir, lo haría por protegerla.

Bonnie gustosamente respondió el beso, ella jamás creyó poder volver a sentir los labios de Damon en los suyos, este beso era diferente a los demás, demostraba afecto, un afecto real, Damon la quería de eso estaba segura, pero sabía que a Elena no le gustaría que esto pasara, y Zander, el era su novio, pero… ¿lo quería?, No como debería querer a un novio, lo quería como amigo, pero ella amaba a Damon, lo había amado desde que lo conoció, solo que se había alejado porque el amaba a Elena, ¿Qué habría cambiado para que el la quisiera en estos momento a ella en vez de a Elena? No lo sabía y no lo quería saber, si en algún momento Damon volvía con Elena le dolería, pero prefería disfrutar de ese beso como si fuera el último de su vida.

-Aléjate de ella!-grito una voz familiar detrás de ellos

-Maldito mocoso-dijo Damon enfadado por interrumpir su beso

-Zander-dijo Bonnie despertando de su ensoñación-Cálmate

-Bonnie aléjate de el-grito enfurecido

-No!-dijo Bonnie decidida-No voy a dejar que intentes hacerle daño a Damon

-No lo protejas!, el quiere robarme lo que es mío!-Gruño

-Bonnie no es tuya-dijo Damon sonriente-ella me pertenece a mí, ella me entrego su alma


	3. Pelea

-De que hablas?-pregunto Zander-Como que ella te entrego su alma?

-Sí, ella me pertenece-dijo Damon con un aire de suficiencia- ella dijo "le daré mi alma a quien nos salve" así que es mía… yo los salve

-Bonnie, de verdad dijiste eso?

-Si-respondió Bonnie tímidamente-Aunque no lo recordaba

-Eso no es válido!-Gruño Zander

-Es válido-respondió Damon con la boca formando una línea-ella me pertenece… a menos que ella quiera que la libere

-Bonnie…-dijo Zander

La cabeza do Bonnie daba vueltas, ella realmente no se acordaba de que había ofrecido su alma a quien los salvara de los malach de Shinichi, y quien los había salvado era Damon, solo había sacado a Bonnie del auto de Matt pero el alejo a los malach de ellos, eso contaba como haberlos salvado a los tres, sintió que un brazo la rodeaba y escucho un grito-Quítale las manos de encima!-gruño Zander con la intención de atacar a Damon

-Sígueme-dijo Damon y al instante se transformo en cuervo y salió volando, Zander no dudo ni un instante en seguir a Damon, salió corriendo detrás del cuervo y los dos dejaron sola a la pequeña Bonnie.

_Stefan!-_pensó Bonnie de inmediato-_Stefan, Zander y Damon van…._

_Van a qué?-_respondió la voz de Stefan-_Bonnie que pasa?_

_Van a pelear, los dos están enfadados, ayúdame por favor-_Respondió suplicante la voz mental de Bonnie

_Ya vamos por ti-_Respondió Stefan de inmediato.

* * *

Damon seguía volando y Zander no entendía a donde se dirigían, cuando llegaron a un pequeño bosque cerca al campus el sonrió, Damon jamás lo vencería en ese bosque

-No deberías estar sonriendo-dijo el vampiro

-Y tu no deberías estar tranquilo-Respondió arrogante Zander

A Damon no le agrado el tono que el muchacho había utilizado y lo ataco de inmediato, Zander logro esquivarlo por poco y le devolvió el golpe, logro darle a Damon en el estomago-_Es fuerte, tendré que tener más cuidado con este mocoso-_pensó Damon con una sonrisa en el rostro, y comenzó a atacarlo con una velocidad antihumana, ambos hombres estaban utilizando sus poderes sobrenaturales de vampiro y lobo para perjudicar al otro sin matarlo ya que sabían que Bonnie los odiaría si le pasaba algo al otro.

* * *

-Stefan date prisa!-Gritaba Bonnie alterada

-Bonnie calmate-decia Stefan tranquilizadoramente-Sabes que Damon es muy fuerte

Bonnie sabia que Damon era fuerte, pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esa pelea que seguramente deberían estar teniendo esos dos, observo el rostro de Elena y ella estaba pálida, ella temía que algo le pasara a Damon, ella lo amaba, Meredith iba preparada para atacarlos si era necesario, llevaba su bastón y Matt el tenia un cuchillo que Meredith le dio diciéndole que debía protegerla, Bonnie estaba harta de que todos creyeran que ella no podía protegerse era una bruja ella podía pelear, pero jamás la dejaban.

Mientras caminaban por un bosque cercano a la Universidad escucharon lo que esperaban escuchar hace mucho rato… una pelea!, todos se abalanzaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de la pelea y lo que vieron los dejo estupefactos, Damon estaba tirado en el suelo Zander sobre él en forma de lobo y tratando de morder al vampiro.

_No!-_Grito Bonnie en su mente conteniendo las lagrimas, ese grito logro que los dos la voltearan a ver y se detuvieran, Zander regreso a su forma humana y antes de que pudiera decir algo Bonnie estaba en los brazos de Damon, se mordió la lengua cuando vio que ella lo abrazaba y lloraba como una niña pequeña.

-Pajarito no llores-dijo Damon acariciando la cabeza de Bonnie

-Idiota!-dijo ella aun llorando

-Pajarito… mírame y dímelo en la cara-respondió Damon levantando el rostro de Bonnie y al hacerlo se le encogió el corazón (si Damon tiene corazón) al ver los ojos marrones de Bonnie llenos de lágrimas y asustados por la escena que acababa de presenciar

-Idiota!-le volvió a decir Bonnie y enterró su rostro en el pecho del vampiro que tenía enfrente.

Zander se retiro en silencio del lugar, Stefan lo noto pero no pudo decir nada al notar que en el rostro del muchacho había dolor, vio a Damon y a Bonnie y comprendió lo que pasaba… Damon se había enamorado de Bonnie, pelaban por ella, por su amor, y Damon gano, siempre fue Damon para Bonnie, pero ella aun estaba en peligro, y Damon no se rendiría hasta que ella estuviera a salvo.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí-dijo Stefan con su mirada en Damon y Bonnie

-Sí, este bosque tiene algo extraño-dijo Matt

-Hay una gran cantidad de magia aquí-dijo Bonnie envuelta en los brazos de Damon y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar-salgamos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí y nos hagan daño

-Nadie te va a tocar pajarito-dijo Damon aferrándola más a el

-Sí pero a ti si por protegerme… vámonos

-Donde está Zander?-pregunto Meredith

-Ya se fue-respondió Stefan

Salieron del bosque y entraron al campus cuando entraron había una gran conmoción allí, el lugar donde las 3 vivían estaba envuelto en llamas, cuando las vieron todos se relajaron visiblemente, pero para ellos esto no estaba bien, quién demonios había hecho esto, Zander no podía ser el estaba peleando con Damon la cantidad y la fuerza del fuego decían que llevaba mucho tiempo ardiendo.

-Elena puedes quedarte conmigo-dijo Stefan abrazando a la chica de ojos lapislázuli

-Gracias-respondió esta

-Pajarito tu vienes conmigo-dijo Damon observando la escena, Bonnie solo se limito a asentir

-Bueno Meredith en mi habitación hay espacio para que duermas-dijo tímidamente Matt

-Gracias Matt-Le respondió la chica de ojos grises con una sonrisa

El frio viento soplo y las tres chicas se estremecieron, Stefan abrazo mas fuerte a Elena, Damon le dio su chaqueta de cuero a Bonnie y Matt le paso un brazo por encima del hombro a Meredith, todo esto las chicas lo agradecieron con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Bonnie no sabía que decir al ver el apartamento de Damon, siempre creyó que él tendría algo más oscuro, no como lo que veía, paredes pintadas de colores claros un gran ventanal desde el cual podían ver al cielo o al ciudad, y era un lugar realmente espacioso, muy… humano.

-Si quieres darte un baño, al fondo la primera puerta a mano derecha-dijo Damon sacándola de sus cavilaciones-yo pediré algo para que comas

-Gracias-respondió Bonnie dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, al entrar se le formo una O en la boca, era realmente hermoso para ser un cuarto de baño simplemente, el suelo era de un tono beige y las paredes eran blancas, tenia ducha y bañera, rápidamente se desnudo y se metió en la ducha seria un baño rápido, masajeo su cabeza y todo su cuerpo, cuando se sintió relajada y salió de la ducha, quedo en shock, no estaba sola.

* * *

**Hola! xD Espero les guste el cap.**

**Aclaración No voy a poner a Matt ya Meredith juntos, el solo la ayuda xD pronto aparecerá Alaric :D**

**Gracias por sus comentarios... :D**


	4. Primera Vez

Al salir de la ducha Bonnie no sabía si gritar, golpear o mandarle a un hechizo al vampiro que la miraba con la boca abierta-DAMON!-opto por gritar la chica

-Lo siento-dijo el vampiro dándose la vuelta y tendiéndole una toalla-No te estaba espiando, si es lo que crees pajarito

-Entonces qué demonios estabas haciendo?-respondió Bonnie tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía y rapándole la toalla de la mano

-Venia a entregarte la toalla, nada mas-dijo Damon aun de espalda a Bonnie

-Más te vale

-Si quieres comer, en la cocina encontraras lo que quieras-dijo Damon dejándola sola

Bonnie no quería comer, un vampiro condenadamente sexy acababa de verla desnuda, y no le había dicho nada, no sabía si sentirse agradecida o molesta, y además todo eso le quito el hambre así que decidió irse a dormir.

-Damon que haces?-pregunto sobresaltada Bonnie

-Quiero que seas mía en todos los sentidos, pajarito-respondió Damon con su típica sonrisa de 250 kilovatios de 3 segundos

Bonnie quedo en shock, estaba escuchando bien? Damon quería que ella se le entregara si nada mas… _soy una tonta_ pensó la pequeña mientras le asentía a Damon para que el hiciera con ella todo lo que él quisiera, el la beso tiernamente en la boca y bajo a su cuello en donde enterró sus colmillos y bebió de su sangre, luego la despojo de su ropa dejándola totalmente desnuda y acariciando cada cm de la piel de porcelana de la chica, cuando sintió que el se hundía en ella….

Se despertó sobresaltada por tal sueño _Que demonios me está pasando?_, salió de la cama en la que estaba y camino hacia la sala, se quedo escondida cuando vio a Damon sentado en el sofá y mirando a la nada _Mierda, tengo hambre _escucho los pensamientos del vampiro.

Damon no se había percatado de la presencia femenina que lo observaba, hasta que la tuvo enfrente, vistiendo solo una camiseta de él, _Se ve condenadamente hermosa _pensó Damon al verla detenidamente _Muérdeme_ le envió la chica _se que tienes hambre, bebe de mi sangre… No _respondió Damon serio-Se que no soy Elena y que mi sangre puede que no sea lo suficientemente buena para ti pero…-dijo Bonnie con sus ojos marrones brillando

Damon sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo por la cintura, la sentó en sus piernas y sostuvo su cabeza hacia arriba observando su delicado cuello, se acerco lentamente y hundió sus colmillos en su cuello, sintió que su sangre lo llenaba, sus mentes se conectaron de inmediato y pudo ver el sueño que había tenido la brujita hace unos minutos, sonrió contra el cuello de la chica, vio que ella recordaba cada beso que él le había dado, cada vez que la había salvado, sintió el sufrimiento de cuando lo había creído muerto.

Bonnie por su parte vio todos los recuerdos de Damon, no solo de ella sino de Elena Stefan Meredith y Matt, como habían luchado juntos, la muerte de Elena en la tumba de Honoria Fell, como se sintió al darse cuenta de que estaba solo en la luna oscura, y que solo lo impulsaba a seguir con vida dos mechones de cabello uno dorado y otro rojizo, y un recuerdo de ella, que ella no tenia, dos hombres lobo tratando de atacarla en la biblioteca de Fell's Church, el salvándola y ayudándola con una tarea para el Sr Tanner*, en ese momento Damon se aparto de ella y con manos agiles se corte debajo de la clavícula, _bebe pajarito _dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, obedientemente Bonnie acerco su boca al corte en el cuerpo de Damon y bebió, bebió como si no hubiera un mañana, Damon tuvo que detenerla diciéndole que si no quería ser un vampiro dejara de beber.

El levanto el rostro de la chica que reposaba en sus piernas y unió sus labios a los de ella, ella respondió el beso de inmediato y sintió que las manos de Damon la apretaban contra él, y ella pensaba si pasaría lo de su sueño

_Si no quieres que pase nada, no pasara pajarito_

_Porque estas en mi mente_?

_Al intercambiar sangre nuestra conexión mental se hizo más fuerte, pequeña… si no quieres que te toque solo dímelo, pero verte solo usando una de mis camisetas sabiendo bien que hay debajo de ella no es mucha ayuda_ se separo de ella para que ella pudiera respirar y observo un tierno rubor en sus mejillas, ella lo miro mordiéndose el labio y asintió tímidamente _Estas segura?_

_Sí, quiero pertenecerte de todas las maneras posibles_

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Damon volviera a besarla, ella cambio de posición, ahora se sentaba a horcadas sobre él, el se levanto del sofá y cargo a la chica llevándolos con rapidez antihumana al cuarto, se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a hacer realidad el sueño de la pequeña humana que tenia debajo de su cuerpo.

Bonnie dormía plácidamente, Damon la observaba con una mirada de ternura en su rostro _Que mierda hice para merecerla? _Pensaba, luego recordó como la hizo suya y sonrió ante el recuerdo, el ser el primero en tocar su delicada piel, en llenar de besos lugares que ella jamás imagino que alguien besaría, y como abría un poco la boca con cada estocada que le daba, fue el cielo poder sentir eso.

Al despertar Bonnie se sentía terriblemente relajada, poco a poco los recuerdos inundaron su mente y su piel tomo un tono más rojo que el de sus rizos, que había hecho?, al ver las sabanas manchadas y la desnudez de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, realmente se había entregado a Damon, se levanto y se metió al baño, tal vez una ducha le aclararía la mente, y si que lo hizo, al terminar se sintió realmente bien, no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, salió envuelta en una toalla y se encontró con ropa sobre la cama ya hecha y una nota "_Esto es para ti" _decía en una caligrafía impecable que demostraba que Damon la había escrito, la ropa era bonita, una blusa de hombro caído en degrade que pasaba del rojo al rosa y del rosa al blanco unos shorts blancos que combinaban perfectamente con la blusa y nos converse rojos a juego.

Al entrar en la sala, vio a Damon de espalda y su corazón quería salir desbocado de ella, Damon volteo al escuchar el golpeteo del corazón de Bonnie y le sonrió-Buenos días pajarito-le dijo

-Ommm Buenos días-dijo Bonnie tímidamente, maldijo en su fuero interno estar sonrojada en este momento

Por otro lado Damon aprovecho el momento para detallarla, la ropa le quedaba perfecta, y esos shorts se ajustaban muy bien a su figura, peor Bonnie noto algo Damon estaba siendo muy parco con ella-Que te pasa?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-Nada-dijo sonriendo

-No vas a volver a tocarme verdad? Damon tiernamente le acaricio la mejilla-Sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Bonnie-No te gusto?

-Eso es lo que te preocupa?-dijo Damon abrazándola-En 500 años es la mejor noche que he pasado-El brillo en los ojos de Bonnie delato su felicidad ante el comentario, y la atmosfera que se había creado fue interrumpida por el celular de Damon-Si… está bien… Stefan ella está bien… después de que desayune nos encontraremos… ella idiota!-termino la llamada y suspiro-debes comer algo, tenemos que encontrarnos con Stefan y los demás en frente de donde vivían

-Ok

* * *

-Damon sonaba feliz-dijo Stefan

-De que hablas?... feliz en qué sentido?-pregunto Elena

Stefan sentía la mirada de todos sobre sí mismo-No lo sé, pero es como si hubiera estado disfrutando de algo

-Donde le haya hecho daño a Bonnie, me importara muy poco que sea tu hermano Stefan y le enterrare una estaca en el corazón-dijo Meredith muy seria

-Aquí están-dijo Matt anunciando la llegada de Damon y Bonnie

-Bonnie!-corrieron Elena y Meredith a abrazarla y a hacerle un exhaustivo examen a su amiga-Que mierda!?-pregunto Meredith-Damon! Como demonios se te ocurrió tocar a Bonnie?

* * *

***Eso de los dos lobos es un pequeño spin off que se llama Despues de Horas y es sobre como Damon conocio a Bonnie :3 es tan sdjfhasdgfd si no lo han leido deberian hacerlo es muy genial :D**


	5. Damon, Bonnie, Elena y?

-Por que la mordiste?-pregunto Elena sorprendida ante las marcas del vampiro en el cuello de la brujita

-Pagaras por eso!-grito Meredith corriendo a atacar a Damon quien la esperaba con una sonrisa

-Alto!-Grito Bonnie-Yo le di mi sangre!-Ante esto todos la miraron sorprendidos-El estaba hambriento… que querían que hiciera?... que viera como se moría de hambre?

-Pero…-la cara de Elena mostraba el descontento-Damon… porque?

-Elena no podía rechazar a alguien que me ofrecía comida en bandeja de plata-dijo Damon indiferentemente

-Y aprovechaste la oportunidad para morder a Bonnie-dijo Matt enfadado

-Pues si Mutt- respondió Damon-ella me ofreció su sangre, y yo la acepte

-Y que pasa si se convierte en vampiro?-pregunto Stefan-se te olvido eso?

-No hermanito-respondió Damon mirando a Bonnie y sacando un algo de su bolsillo-ven pajarito… gracias por acordarme Stefan

Bonnie se acerco a él y vio que en sus manos tenía un collar, era hermoso tenia la forma de un pájaro y en el centro tenía una "D" _voltéate_ Bonnie no sabía qué hacer, acaso era para ella? _Bonnie voltéate_ finalmente obedeció y sintió las manos de Damon en su cuello acomodando el collar

-Que es eso?-pregunto Matt

-Un collar idiota-respondió Damon

_Lapislázuli?_ Pregunto Bonnie

_Si, no quiero que dado el momento no tengas protección contra el sol_ respondió Damon con la mirada fija en Matt

_Porque la D?_

_Porque eres mía, así todos lo sabrán_

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Bonnie latió mas rápido de lo normal provocando una sonrisa en Damon y que ella se sonrojara.

-Bonnie porque estas roja?-pregunto Meredith

-Que pasa entre ustedes dos?-pregunto Elena

-Nada-respondió Bonnie sin mirar a Meredith o a Elena

_La mimas demasiado Damon_ replico Stefan

_No la mimo hermanito_ respondió Damon

_Ok no la mimas, pero si la proteges y ahora das por hecho que ella será vampiro dándole lapislázuli_

_Stefan no me fastidies, si es convertida sobrevivirá al sol con eso_

_Y si la muerde un hombre lobo?_

Damon se tenso al escuchar eso _ no voy a dejar que ningún apestoso perro la muerda, y tu me vas a ayudar…por el bien de Elena_

_Por el bien de Elena?... ahora la vas a amenazar si no te ayudo?_

_No seas tonto hermanito, ella no querrá ver a una de sus mejores amigas muerta_

_Si se convierte en vampiro estará muerta_

_Ella ya fue vampiro y Meredith y Bonnie la aceptaron así_

_Es diferente_

_Porque?_

_Quieres condenar a Bonnie?_

_Claro que no, la…._Damon no supo como continuar la frase y Stefan se quedo con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro

-Stefan estas bien?-pregunto Elena preocupada al ver a su novio

-Si no te preocupes-respondió- _La que?_

_Nada…_respondió Damon serio

_Damon dilo sin pena la amas, no?_

_Y si fuera así que?_

_Nada_ respondió Stefan con una sonrisa en el rostro, no es que haya dicho literalmente que si, pero era un avance

_Muy bien te ayudare a proteger a Bonnie_

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Elena se empezaron a formar imágenes al principio eran borrosas y no podía distinguir nada, luego fueron tomando forma y lo que vio la dejo en shock, Damon y Bonnie en una cama juntos desnudos… Damon y Bonnie… -Es imposible-dijo en un susurro

_No, no lo es_ dijo una voz demasiado familiar

-Como puedo creerte?

_Elena, me conoces… confía en mi _

-Pero…

_Pero nada Elena, reclámale, te está robando a Damon_

Para cuando Elena regreso en si nadie había notado que ella había estado ensimismada lo que parecía una eternidad y sin entender porque fue directamente hacia Damon y lo abofeteo-Como pudiste?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-Elena que te pasa?-pregunto Damon confundido

-Que me pasa?... Tu y Bonnie-miro a Bonnie con desprecio-Los odio!

-Elena-dijo Bonnie llorando-Elena espera!

-No quiero!... aléjate de mí

-Muéstrate!-Grito Damon-Muéstrate y enfréntanos juntos… oh espera eres tan débil que tienes que hacer que se peleen para poder derrotarnos

-No Damon… No soy débil-dijo una voz que él conocía demasiado bien

* * *

**jsakdhasfajs Hola Volvi xDDD espero les gute el cap y quien sera esa voz que Damon y Elena conocen tan bien xDDDD **


	6. Antiguos Enemigos

-Es imposible-dijo Damon en un susurro, Stefan se tenso al escuchar la voz, los demás no reconocían la voz a excepción de Elena quien no recordaba bien de quien era

Una hermosa chica rubia salió de detrás de un árbol sonriente, sus ojos eran de lapislázuli, tenía un collar, y un hermoso vestido de la Italia de 1500-Damon…Stefan-dijo mirándolos fijamente.

-Katherine-dijeron los hermanos Salvatore al unísono

-Katherine?-preguntó Matt confundido-Se refieren a la misma Katherine que mato a Elena?

-Si-respondió ella alegre-pero las dos estamos vivas ahora

-Que quieres Katherine?-pregunto Stefan muy tenso

-Lo que es mío… tu y Damon

-Nosotros no te pertenecemos-replico Damon

-Yo les di mi sangre!... son míos

-Pero…-dijo Bonnie

-Pero?-pregunto escéptica Katherine

-Damon ya no tiene tu sangre-dijo valientemente la pelirroja

-De que hablas humana?

-Por un error Damon fue humano por tres días… tuvo que ir con un vampiro para que lo convirtiera

-Fuiste humano?-pregunto con una ceja alzada

-Si… -respondió Damon sin expresión en su rostro

-Interesante… que se sintió ser humano de nuevo?

-Horrible

-Lo sé-rio Katherine-los humanos son tan patéticos… nada como nosotros

-No fue porque los humanos sean patéticos!

-Entonces por qué?

-Porque… casi no puedo proteger lo que me importaba por ser un inútil humano-Damon estaba serio, pero recordaba como se había sentido cuando Bonnie le dijo que Shinichi quería torturarla por haber utilizado la esfera estelar de Misao y casi matarla. Ante el recuerdo Damon tembló de furia

-Damon…-dijo Bonnie acercando su mano a la de el sabiendo bien a qué se refería el vampiro

-Cardenal-dijo en un susurro el vampiro

-Aléjate de él!-Grito Katherine-Eres una insignificante humana, y por lo que hicieron ayer… morirás-Damon escucho esto y puso a Bonnie detrás de el

-No te atrevas a tocarla-sentencio Damon

-Que hicieron ayer?-pregunto Matt, mientras observaba como Meredith estaba tensa por la situación y Elena lloraba y miraba con odio a Damon y a Bonnie

-Katherine-dijo finalmente Elena-pedo estar muy dolida con ellos… pero aun así… los quiero Bonnie ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas y Damon…-sonrió ante los recuerdos vividos con el-aun lo amo… pero

-Pero nada Elena-se apresuro a decir Katherine-ella te está quitando a Damon… ya lo dijiste lo amas

-Si lo amo-respondió Elena-pero también amo a Stefan y siempre lo elegiré primero a él… por eso una parte de mi se siente feliz de que Bonnie por fin pueda tener al chico que le ha gustado desde hace mucho y que Damon tenga a alguien a quien amar y cuidar.

-Esto es patético-bufo Katherine-Ya se! Quizás quieran ver a alguien que me encontré por el camino… tráelo!

De la nada apareció nada más y nada menos que un muchacho moreno con una figura animal para ser solo un humano, acompañado por la figura del novio de Meredith

-Alaric!-grito Meredith

-Tyler-dijeron los demás humanos y contuvieron el aliento

-Y no vengo solo-dijo sonriente el hombre lobo-Ven aquí preciosa… ellos quieren verte-Al decir eso apareció la figura de una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes como de gato y una barriga que demostraba el embarazo avanzado que tenia

-Caro…line-dijo Elena sin poder creerlo

-Elena-saludo Caroline dando una mirada de suficiencia

-Katherine… suelta a Alaric-dijo Stefan

-No… aunque…. Que me darás si lo libero?

-Katherine, no estoy par juegos-gruño Stefan-libéralo!

Bonnie aprovecho la oportunidad y comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro, Alaric lo noto y la acompaño desde su lugar, cuando los demás lo notaron el conjuro ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Katherine, Bonnie sin dudarlo lo lanzo contra la vampira y Alaric hizo lo mismo con Tyler y Caroline, dejándolos fuera de juego por un tiempo

-Bonnie!-grito Elena cuando noto que su amiga se desmayaba-Bonnie despierta!

-Utilizo demasiada energía la muy tonta-replico Damon furioso

-Damon no le digas tonta!-le reprendió Elena-ella solo quería ayudar, y vio la oportunidad mientras todos estaban distraídos con la aparición de Caroline y la conversación de Stefan y Katherine

-Eso no implica que no sea una tonta!-rugió Damon

-Damon no entiendes

-No Elena, la que no entiende eres tú… Gasto tanta energía que puede morir-esto último dicho en un susurro

-Damon dale de tu sangre!-dijo Elena de inmediato

-Eso no la salvara… solo hará que cuando muera, sea como yo… no puedo condenarla… debe haber otra manera

-Damon-dijo Meredith mirándolo a los ojos negros-Sálvala, solo tú puedes hacerlo

-Y que pasara con Zander?

-No pienso permitir que un hombre lobo mate a mi amiga-dijo Meredith seria

-Pero si dejaras que un vampiro la convierta?

-Solo así se salvara

-No-dijo Stefan-mírenla-cuando vieron a Bonnie, ella estaba desmayada pero estaba bien, su corazón latía fuerte y decidido a no morir, Damon se arrodillo y acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de la chica _Pajarito, no me asustes así_

_-_Valla que se dejaron vencer por la débil brujita-dijo una voz masculina-Tiempo sin verlos muchachos, la última vez fue en Fell's Church no?

-Klaus también está vivo?-pregunto Matt con el miedo asomándose en sus ojos

-Sí, lo último que recuerdo es a esas molestas almas arrastrándome y cuando desperté estaba tirado en un desierto al sur de África o Europa… no sé ni dónde demonios desperté-dijo levantando a Katherine Tyler y Caroline y llevándoselos _Nos veremos pronto_

-Estamos en serios problemas-dijo Meredith-ellos nos odian por lo que les hicimos

-Pues Meredith empieza a practicar-dijo Damon mirando a Bonnie- porque una gran pelea se avecina

* * *

**Aclaración xd para mi el trato de Elena con los guardianes de que ella no hubiera muerto significaba que Katherine tampoco, lo de que Klaus no había ido a Fell's Church nunca también lo tome como que el seguía vivo xD por eso los metí y pues ya que no se ha hablado mucho de Tyler y Caroline en The Hunters (¬¬) (notece mi odio por el ghostwriter xD) decidí meterlos en la trama :D**


	7. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de TVD no son mios... creditos a los respectivos dueños, solo la trama es mio (y Damon... ok no TTwTT)**

* * *

Bonnie despertó y no sabía dónde estaba, el cuarto le era extrañamente familiar paredes claras, ventanas amplias y las sabanas de seda muy suave, no lo reconoció hasta que se encontró con la mirada de alguien

-Elena-susurro

-Como te sientes?-pregunto tiernamente la rubia

-Un poco confundida… dónde estoy?-pregunto Bonnie recorriendo la habitación con la mirada

-Pasaste la noche aquí y no sabes donde estas?-pregunto una voz al otro lado de la habitación

-Mere!-dijo Bonnie-pase la noche aquí?... Damon, la casa de Damon-y todas las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior le llegaron a la cabeza y quedo sentada en la cama de inmediato

-Bonnie…-dijo Meredith cautelosa-que paso ayer?

-De que hablas?

-Katherine menciono que habían hecho algo ayer y que por eso quería matarte… que fue?

Bonnie miraba indecisa a Elena, recordaba como la había mirado y las lagrimas afloraron en sus ojos marrones, Elena comprendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga y el abrazo-calma Bonnie, dile, no estoy enfadada

-De verdad no estás enfadada?

-Si lo estuviera no estaría aquí-respondió con una sonrisa que Bonnie reconoció como falsa, _Tal vez está haciendo un esfuerzo_ pensó la brujita.

-Me… me… le entregue a Damon ayer

-Qué?-casi grito Meredith al escuchar la confesión de su amiga-Te acostaste con Damon?... Bonnie en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Meredith no me regañes-replico Bonnie-no sé en que estaba pensando, solo sé que no me arrepiento de lo que paso

-Está bien-dijo Meredith suspirando-que sentiste?

-Mere!-dijo Bonnie sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro en forma de corazón-al principio duele-dijo tímidamente-pero después es la mejor sensación del mundo-Las tres sonrieron pero Elena sentía un vacio en el corazón, había perdido a Damon para siempre, pero debería sentirse alegre, Damon era feliz y Bonnie también lo era, sus miradas los delataban, se movían como si no pudieran estar separados el uno del otro

-Elena…-susurro Bonnie-Lo siento

-Porque?-pregunto Elena

-Porque tu amas a Damon y pues lo que paso anoche… se que te enfadaste y que te dolió pero…

-Shhhh-dijo Elena colocando un dedo sobre la boca de Bonnie-cálmate, no pasa nada, ya lo dije lo amo, pero siempre elegiré a Stefan, no puedo hacerle eso a Damon, si él es feliz contigo, yo también seré feliz, así que disfruta el momento porque una pelea se avecina y en ese momento no podemos ponernos cursis-termino riendo

-Pelea?-pregunto Bonnie confundida

-Si-dijo seria Meredith-cuando te desmayaste apareció Klaus

* * *

-Quieres calmarte?-pregunto Stefan estresado de ver a su hermano como animal enjaulado caminando por la sala de su casa-Ella esta bien

-Cállate Stefan!-gruño Damon

-Escuchaste a Elena…ella respeta lo que sientes por Bonnie, es lógico que se haya sentido mal, aun te ama…

-Ya lo sé-dijo Damon furioso-pero no debió comportarse así con Bonnie, han sido amigas desde niñas no?-Stefan asintió con la cabeza-entonces?

-Damon, estaba celosa, quieres calmarte ya!

-Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Bonnie?-pregunto Matt observando la escena-y que paso anoche?

-Me preocupo por Bonnie desde que la conocí… y lo que paso anoche no te incumbe Mutt

-Me incumbe porque Bonnie es mi amiga, y una vampira loca quiere matarla por lo que sea que haya pasado anoche

-No voy a permitir que Katherine toque a Bonnie y Stefan tampoco-le dio una mirada a su hermano el cual asintió

-Matt, Bonnie estará a salvo no te preocupes-dijo Stefan tranquilo _Que paso anoche?_

_Tu también?_ Pregunto Damon fastidiado

_Sí, quiero saber a qué se debe el odio de Katherine_

_Bonnie ya no es una doncella _dijo Damon resignado observando cómo el rostro de Stefan cambiaba del pálido al rojo en cuestión de segundos lo cual le provocó una sonrisa _demasiada información?_

_De verdad… tu y Bonnie?_

_Si... Anoche… en esta misma casa_

_Ahhh… ya si es demasiada información_

Damon sonrió ante el último comentario de Stefan, Matt solo notaba los cambios en los vampiros pero no entendía a que se debían-podrían incluirme en la conversación?-preguntó irritado por como lo ignoraron

-Oh… Matt lo siento-respondió Stefan

-No…-dijo de Inmediato Damon-son cosas de hermanos niño así que no tenemos porque involucrarte

-Gracias por rescatarme-dijo Alaric saliendo del baño de la casa-si no lo hubieran hecho, estaría con ellos ahora… gracias

-No te preocupes Alaric- respondió Stefan-pero a quien debes agradecer es a Bonnie

-Cierto… logro hacer un fuerte hechizo en muy poco tiempo

-Mierda!-gruño Damon

-Que pasa Damon-pregunto Stefan con una mirada acusadora en su rostro

-Sabes qué efecto puede tener la sangre de vampiro en una bruja?-pregunto serio Damon

-Damon, intercambiaste sangre con ella?... por eso el collar, quieres que se convierta!

-No quiero!... pero así estaré más tranquilo, prefiero que sea mi sangre la que la convierta y no la sangre de Klaus o cualquier otro vampiro estúpido, y el collar ya te lo dije, es solo precaución

-Acaso le diste a Bonnie un collar con lapislázuli?-pregunto Alaric

-Si…

-Porque?

-Bonnie tuvo una visión donde su estúpido novio la mordía y la mataba

-La mordía?… es vampiro o

-Hombre lobo-aclaro Damon

-Pero la mordida de hombre lobo no es mortal para un humano

-Eso lo sabemos Alaric!-respondió Stefan-Pero si es mortal par un vampiro

-Damon acaso tú la convertirás?

-Mierda! Gracias por demostrar que soy un idiota!-ante las palabras del Vampiro los que estaban presentes lo miraron asombrados-no quiero esta vida para Bonnie, por más que quiera tenerla conmigo para siempre no la quiero condenar a la oscuridad

-Espera-dijo Matt-quieres tenerla para siempre?... Que no era Elena a la que querías?

-Mutt no seas entrometido!

-Tú eres el que está diciendo que quieres a tener a Bonnie para siempre, cuando te enamoraste de ella y cambiaste a Elena

-Eso no te incumbe

* * *

Cuando le contaron todo lo sucedido a Bonnie después de su desmayo, le preguntaron cómo pudo hacer ese hechizo tan potente

-No tengo idea-respondió-solo sentí que tenía el poder necesario para realizarlo-escucharon una discusión y se levantaron de inmediato y salieron de la habitación

-Mierda! Gracias por demostrar que soy un idiota!-al escuchar estas palabras las chicas se miraron confundidas-no quiero esta vida para Bonnie, por más que quiera tenerla conmigo para siempre no la quiero condenar a la oscuridad

-Espera-dijo Matt-quieres tenerla para siempre?... Que no era Elena a la que querías?-Bonnie escucho esto y sintio que su rostro estaba rojo

-Mutt no seas entrometido!

-Tú eres el que está diciendo que quieres a tener a Bonnie para siempre, cuando te enamoraste de ella y cambiaste a Elena?

-Eso no te incumbe

Bonnie estaba sonrojada y Elena al ver la escena estallo en risotadas junto con Meredith que observaba como el sonrojo de Bonnie aumentaba a cada segundo, todos se sorprendieron al verlas, Bonnie observaba fijamente a Damon pero un dolor agobiante la hizo gritar a ella y a Elena

-Bonnie-grito Damon

-Elena-Grito Stefan mientras los dos corrían hacia ellas, era un dolor terrible manejado por alguien _Creyeron que me derrotarían así de fácil?_

-Ka…the…rine…-dijo Bonnie con esfuerzo

-Qué?-pregunto Stefan

-Katherine está haciendo esto-grito Elena sintiendo que el dolor ya no era solo en su cabeza sino que se movía por todo su cuerpo. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero ella no quería darle el gusto a ella de verla llorar-Bonnie… trata de enviarle el dolor a ella, como con Shinichi… Ahhhhhhhh!

Bonnie comenzó a concentrarse en buscar la presencia de Katherine, le llevo más del tiempo necesario encontrarla, se estaba debilitando por culpa de ella, pero tenía que enviarle el dolor a ella, y así lo hizo, lo logro no sintió dolos y se concentro en Elena-Elena recuerda como compartiste el dolor conmigo y con Meredith en la Dimensión Oscura, trata de hacerlo de nuevo comparte tu dolor conmigo!-Elena se concentro todo lo que pudo y sintió que el dolor comenzaba a bajar observo a Bonnie y vio que ella de nuevo sentía dolor, lo estaba compartiendo y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas bajaran por su rostro, ella la había odiado y había pensado que Bonnie era una traidora por meterse con Damon y aun así la estaba ayudando, había sido una tonta al dejarse manipular por Katherine, y de repente así como vino el dolor también se fue.

-Que paso?-preguntó Elena aun con cara de dolor

-No lo sé-respondió Bonnie-no la encuentro

-Sera que aun esta débil por tu hechizo?-pregunto Meredith

-No lo sé… pero tengo que ponerme a estudiar muchos hechizos de protección y de ataque-Damon sonrió al escuchar estas palabras-que es tan gracioso?

-Tu-respondió Damon con su sonrisa de 250 kilovatios

-Yo-repitió Bonnie sonrojada

-Sí, tu… es gracioso ver cómo quieres ser más fuerte de lo que ya eres

-soy fuerte?

-Dejaste fuera de combate a una vampira aun más vieja que Stefan y yo, y que ha bebido sangre de humanos y vampiros lo que la hace aun más fuerte que yo

-Ok, ya entendí-dijo Bonnie bajando la mirada

-Mírame-dijo Damon levantándole el rostro a la chica-prometo que nada te va a pasar-Bonnie solo asintió ante estas palabras

-Porqué confías tanto en él?-bufo Matt

-Porque Damon jamás incumple una promesa-respondió Bonnie sin apartar la mirada del rostro del vampiro que tenía enfrente-además nunca me ha fallado

* * *

**Hola! :D espero les guste este cap Awww Damon es tan akjhajfsghgfahfgdh (pero es mio ._. ok no D:)**

**Disfrutenlo :D**


	8. Muerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a los escritores y creadores de la serie (solo la trama es mia)**

**EvaMedina... Esta bien compartamos a Damon xD es de las dos XDDDD **

**Gracias por sus reviews :3 me encanta cuando me escriben :D **

* * *

-Eso no prueba que esta pueda ser la excepción-dijo Matt irritado

-Matt… ¿Por qué estas enfadado?-pregunto Bonnie por fin apartando la mirada de Damon

-Es que… Bonnie que pasara si lo de tu visión se vuelve realidad?... Si Damon no puede protegerte?

-Moriré- respondió Bonnie simplemente

-Y lo dices así de tranquila?

-Crees que estoy tranquila?... Matt vi mi muerte! Estoy realmente asustada… pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiar lo que va a pasar, no pude hacer nada por Elena porque podría cambiar conmigo?… Además desde que se que soy bruja, supe que moriría joven

-Como que supiste que morirías joven?-pregunto Stefan extrañado

-Bueno… es que desde que comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas en Fell's Churrch, más bien desde la llegada de ustedes dos-dijo mirando a los hermanos Salvatore-supe que el momento en que tendría que recibir a la muerte se acercaba con más rapidez, aunque si soy sincera creí que moriría primero que Elena

-Bonnie tu no morirás!-dijo Elena mirándola-No vamos a dejar que nada te pase

-Elena tiene razón-dijo Meredith-Siempre hemos estado juntas y ahora no será la excepción, vamos a luchar juntas y nos vamos a proteger como siempre… No morirás… además tenemos a dos vampiros de nuestro lado

Bonnie sonrió ante esas palabras, ella confiaba en sus amigos y sabía que harían hasta lo imposible por protegerla, pero también sabía que la muerte era inevitable… _ La evitaremos_

_No te metas en mi cabeza, Damon!_ Grito mentalmente Bonnie

_No es mi culpa que grites tanto en tus pensamientos que cualquiera pueda escucharte… pajarito tienes que aprender a proteger tus pensamientos de todos, incluso de mi_

_Me gusta que sepas lo que pienso… es más fácil así, aunque a veces es vergonzoso_

_Porque vergonzoso? _ Damon se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla

_Porque llevo mucho tiempo ocultando lo que siento… es extraño que sepas todo lo que pienso, con respecto a… todo _

-Oigan…-dijo Stefan sonrojado ante la escena-Yo también puedo escucharlos por si no lo habían notado!

Damon sonrió y Bonnie se sonrojo-Lo siento-balbuceo Bonnie

-Está bien-respondió Stefan-pero lo que dice Damon es cierto… debes mantener tus pensamientos para ti, no dejes que cualquiera pueda escucharlos-Bonnie asintió y se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban con cara de póker al no entender nada de lo que sucedía

-Supongo que tengo que practicar-dijo sonriendo

-Se puede saber que estabas pensando?-pregunto Elena curiosa-Stefan no se sonroja muy a menudo y con tus pensamientos lo hizo!

-Acaso pensabas en lo de ayer-pregunto Meredith mientras Bonnie se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza

-Solo conversaba con Damon-respondió Bonnie-sobre mi resignación a morir

-Bonnie creo que muchos te lo han repetido… te vamos a proteger-dijo Matt

-Y que pasa si no quiero ser protegida?-Damon la fulmino con la mirada-No me mires así Damon… no quiero que nadie se arriesgue por mi… Damon ya te perdí una vez-lagrimas surcaron su rostro-no soportare volver a sentir eso, no quiero, Elena, Mere, Matt, Stefan, Alaric… no se preocupen por mí, si tengo que morir aceptare a la muerte como una vieja amiga

-Ya basta!-dijo Damon enojado-quieras o no te voy a proteger

-Eso lo sé…-respondió Bonnie-siempre me has protegido, pero si tengo que hacer algo para que no te metas lo hare-al decir esto salió de la casa y se fue corriendo

-Que mierda está pensando Bonnie?-pregunto Damon-Valla momento para que ocultara sus pensamientos

-Damon no te enfades-dijo Stefan-entiendo porque Bonnie no quiere volver a sentirse como cuando regresamos de la dimensión oscura después de vencer a Shinichi… ella estuvo realmente mal, lloro por muchos días.

* * *

Bonnie salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo y cuando noto donde estaba, se encontraba en el bosque en el que Damon y Zander habían peleado el día anterior.

-Pero si la brujita esta sola-dijo una voz femenina

-Caroline!-dijo Bonnie

-Bonnie jamás debiste venir a este bosque, aquí morirás…

-Si muero no debería importarte

-No me importa… solo sé que pasara

-Si tiene que pasar… que pase

-Si tu quieres-Caroline corrió hacia Bonnie dispuesta a atacarla, pero alguien se interpuso entre ellas, recibiendo el ataque por Bonnie

-Zander!-Grito Bonnie

-Estas bien?-pregunto Zander, Bonnie solo se limito a asentir y vio como Zander tenía una herida terrible en el pecho, de ella brotaba sangre, demasiada, y no pudo contener el grito de horror al observar esto, Zander… Zander iba a morir

* * *

_Damon!_ Damon escucho la voz de Bonnie y contuvo el aliento, sonaba asustada

_Pajarito, donde estas?_

_En el bosque… Zander esta_

_Qué pasa con ese lobo?_

_Esta herido… me protegió de Caroline, pero sé que en cualquier momento volverá a atacar_

A Damon le bastó con escuchar eso apra salir corriendo a buscar a Bonnie, _Ella menciono un bosque, será en el que estábamos ayer el lobo y yo? _Se pregunto, y sin esperar alguna respuesta de su subconsciente se fue en dirección a ese pequeño bosque, al entrar en el bosque la vio, tirada en el suelo con un cuerpo en sus brazos… lagrimas caían por su rostro, el cuerpo que sostenía era el del hombre lobo, acaso el había muerto por protegerla?

-Pajarito?-pregunto Damon

-Damon-logro decir Bonnie entre sollozos-va a morir, su herida es muy grave, he intentado de todo, y no he podido hacer nada

-Cálmate…-el sabia que Bonnie tenía razón, en cualquier momento Zander moriría, pero si Zander moría, Bonnie estaría fuera de peligro… o no?

-Oye… vampiro-dijo Zander sacando a Damon de sus cavilaciones-Si no cuidas a Bonnie, vendré del otro mundo y hare que pagues-al decir esto cerros sus ojos y exhalo su último aliento, Bonnie lloro sabiendo que Zander la quería y ella no podía corresponder bien a esos sentimientos, se sintió feliz de haber compartido momentos con él, pero triste porque todo hubiera acabado así.

-Pajarito… debemos irnos-dijo suavemente Damon

-Sí, vámonos-respondió Bonnie tratando de calmar sus lágrimas

* * *

**Se que pongo en peligro a Bonnie muchas veces xDDD, pero es que emmmm lo entenderan despues xDDDD**

**Espero les guste el cap :D dejen sus reviews si les gusto o si no tambien :3 tratare de mejorar se que no soy una gran escritora pero sus comentarios pueden ayudarme :D **


	9. Celos

**Hola :D Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo Damon xD) todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

-Pero-dijo Bonnie en medio de sollozos

-Qué?-pregunto Damon observándola

-No podemos dejar el cuerpo de Zander allí…

-Bonnie

-Bonnie nada!-grito-si no quieres ayudarme, lo hare yo sola

Damon enfurecido con las palabras de su pequeño pajarito-Esta bien!, te ayudo-se devolvieron al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Zander y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, Caroline Tyler Klaus y Katherine estaban con él, abrió los ojos, Bonnie sintió que su corazón se recuperaba al ver que Zander seguía con vida, pero Katherine le decía algo-Damon ¿Escuchas lo que Katherine le está diciendo a Zander?-pregunto con curiosidad la pequeña brujita

-No-respondió serio Damon, notando como Bonnie estaba feliz por Zander, _acaso estoy celoso de un perro estúpido?_ Se preguntaba Damon, obtuvo su respuesta cuando noto que Bonnie se tensiono al ver que Katherine besaba en los labios a Zander y este le respondía _Bonnie aun lo quiere… soy yo el que debería estar muerto y el con ella aquí_ Damon dio media vuelta y se alejo de Bonnie, ella solo observo la espalda de Damon confundida por su reacción _Acaso todavía quería a Katherine y se sentía traicionado por ese beso? _Se preguntaba la chica, extrañamente ella no se sentía celosa, solo temía que algo le pasara a Zander, que Katherine lo utilizara para llegar a ella o a Elena, recordó la predicción y salió corriendo a alcanzar a Damon

-Damon!-grito Bonnie agitada por tanto correr-Espérame!

Damon se detuvo y la miro-Que?-respondió ácidamente

Bonnie se detuvo en seco al escuchar cómo le había hablado… ese era el mismo Damon al que le había entregado su virginidad, el mismo que le había dicho que la mejor noche que había tenido había sido con ella? Lagrimas amenazaron con salir de su rostro, pero ya había llorado demasiado por Damon, no lo haría mas-Zander es el de la predicción…Adiós-se alejo rápidamente mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir y atravesar su rostro, maldiciendo mentalmente por ser tan debil

* * *

-Damon se fue demasiado rápido-dijo Matt-a donde se iría?

-No lo sé pero…-dijo Meredith- allí esta Bonnie

-Donde?-pregunto Elena

-A la entrada del campus

-Está llorando!-Elena dijo esto y ella y Meredith salieron corriendo hacia su amiga-Bonnie-gritaron las dos

-Elena…Mere…-Bonnie no pudo terminar de decir nada porque Elena y Meredith la estaban abrazando y preguntando que sucedía, Bonnie no quería hablar de eso, solo se limito a contarles lo de Zander y lo sucedido en el bosque, por su parte Stefan se dio cuenta que Damon llego poco después y tenía cara de pocos amigos, miraba a Bonnie con dolor contenido, como si hubiera notado algo que le rompía el corazón, Damon se sintió observado y miro a su hermano le sonrió y se alejo del grupo _Damon?_

_No quiero hablar ahora hermanito_

_Tendrás que decírmelo, Bonnie llora y es por tu culpa_

_Mi culpa? _Bufo el vampiro _No soy yo el que se tensiono al ver a ese lobo besar a Katherine_

_Qué?_

_Nada, ignora lo que dije_

_No, Damon, acaso estas celoso de lo que Bonnie pueda sentir por Zander?_

_Mierda! Si estoy celoso y qué?_

_Si que eres idiota, ella se te entrego porque demonios estas celoso_

_Ella…_

_Idiota, ella te ama y tú te comportaste como un verdadero malnacido con ella por una reacción involuntaria a cualquier pensamiento, no necesariamente celos, pero vete será mejor que no la hagas sufrir más, o Elena y Meredith te patearan el trasero_

_Gracias por la ayuda Stefan _respondió sarcásticamente Damon desapareciendo de la vista de cualquiera

* * *

Damon estaba solo en su auto sentado, pensando en que realmente había sido un idiota por hablarle asi a Bonnie, su reacción fue por la predicción que había tenido, _"un amigo se volverá en enemigo" _Se refería a Zander, ella creía que si, tendría que hablar con ella, pero esperaría un poco a que se calmara y no lo mandara a otro estado con su magia.

-Porque un chico tan guapo esta tan solo?-pregunto una chica con minifalda y blusa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-Porque estaba esperando que alguien como tú me preguntara eso-respondió serio

-No seas arisco, amor-puedo hacer que pases la mejor noche de tu vida-dijo coquetamente la chica

-No gracias-sonrió y se fue en su auto, la mejor noche de su vida la había pasado con Bonnie, la noche anterior, maldita sea tendría que ir a hablar de inmediato con ella

* * *

Bonnie había aceptado la invitación de Elena y Stefan a quedarse con ellos, porque no quería volver a la casa de Damon y poder encontrarse con él y que volviera a tratarla como en el bosque, escucho un golpe en la ventana, se acerco a ella y vio que Damon estaba afuera, en ese momento se alejo de la ventana y se acostó, trataría de dormir, no quería hablar con él, no quería verlo, porque sabía que al hacerlo lloraría de nuevo, y no quería hacerlo

Damon por su parte se quedo toda la noche frente a esa ventana esperando que algún milagro sucediera y Bonnie saliera y aceptara hablar con él, no había podido entrar en su mente y hablar con ella, realmente estaba creando una protección para dejarlo fuera

* * *

**Cap cortico D: espero les guste :D toamtazos o sugerencias reviews XD o si quieren a mi fb personal que esta en mi perfil aqui en ff :D**


	10. El fin se acerca

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenencen a sus respectivos dueños solo la trama es mia**

**(I Hate You Whost Writter) **

**EvaMedina y Tefi96 muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo :3 sus reviews son tan ahsdgajsd espero les guste mucho el cap :D**

* * *

Pasaron los días y Bonnie y Damon no se hablaban, si se reunían y Damon llegaba y ella se iba, al ver estas reacciones Damon también se iba

-Bonnie, ya ha pasado un mes!-dijo Elena-Deberías tratar de hablar con el

-Y que se supone que le voy a decir?-pregunto Bonnie

-Lo que sientes-dijo distraídamente Meredith, esta conversación la habían tenido muchas veces en la última semana-solo eso

-Pero…

-Pero nada Bonnie!-grito Elena-hoy mismo arreglas las cosas con Damon… y no lo digo porque me moleste que vivas con nosotros, sino porque no podemos hablar bien si ustedes dos no están, ustedes fueron los que presenciaron lo sucedido en el bosque y en algún momento tendrán que superar lo que paso.

* * *

-Damon estas hecho un asco-dijo Alaric observando el estado en el que se encontraba el vampiro

-Qué?-pregunto sin mirarlo

-Damon, vámonos de aquí-dijo Stefan-estas borracho y necesitas descansar, últimamente solo te la pasas bebiendo alcohol…

-Hace cuento no comes?-pregunto Matt

-Depende-respondió sonriendo el vampiro

-Depende de qué?-pregunto confundido Matt

-De que he comido últimamente-sonrió pícaramente, Stefan se sonrojo al entender a lo que se refería su hermano, los otros dos se miraban confundidos

-Hace cuanto no bebes sangre?-pregunto Stefan renegando

-Hace un mes-respondió como si nada

-Damon

-Cierra la boca Stefan…-respondió disgustado Damon-Bonnie…no beberé de nadie, la dejare en paz al morir, podrá volver a ser feliz…

-Idiota-negó Matt

-Ella será feliz cuando vuelva a hablar contigo-dijo Alaric como si le explicara algo a un niño de cinco años

-Si es así porque no ha querido hablar conmigo?-pregunto Damon enfadado

-Porque está dolida-respondió Stefan como si fuera lo más obvio

-Dolida?-pregunto con confusión el mayor de los Salvatore

-Si… no se que le hiciste a Bonnie ese día pero… siempre que lo recuerda se pone mal, lo que le hayas hecho le dolió mucho-respondió serio el hermano menor

* * *

-Bonnie-dijo seria Elena-no nos has querido decir que paso ese día y no te voy a obligar para que lo hagas, pero quiero verte feliz, y solo Damon lograra que tu sonrisa vuelva

Bonnie sabia que lo que Elena decía era verdad, solo Damon podría hacer que ella volviera a sonreír, pero como tomaría la noticia que le esperaba, llevaban un mes sin hablar y en ese mes habían sucedido muchas cosas-Tengo miedo-dijo en un susurro

-Miedo de que?-pregunto Elena

-De que las cosas hayan cambiado en este mes-respondió Bonnie sin mirar a sus amigas

-Bonnie el que no arriesga no gana-respondió Meredith sonriéndole-Debes ir y enfrentarle

Las tres se sobresaltaron cuando golpearon en la puerta, Elena abrió-Stefan-dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver que Matt y Alaric cargaban a un Damon demacrado-Damon!-Bonnie al escuchar su nombre se congelo, quería salir corriendo, pero recordó lo que acababa de hablar con sus amigas, y se quedo en donde estaba observando la escena, cuando vio a Damon corrió hacia él, no pudo resistirlo-Damon-grito tratando de contener las lagrimas-Que demo…

-Shhhh-Damon puso un dedo en la boca de la chica-Lo siento pajarito, soy el mayor idiota del mundo… Te amo

-Si eres un idiota-respondió Bonnie-y estas borracho y hambriento-termino de decir esto y mostro su cuello, en poco tiempo sintió el punzante dolor de los caninos entrando a su vena, luego solo sintió alegría, Damon estaba bebiendo de ella, pero él se alejo-es cierto?-pregunto mirándola fijamente, Bonnie asintió tímidamente, ella sabía a lo que se refería y tenía miedo de que él se alejara

-De verdad-volvió a preguntar

-Si-pero al decir esto el miedo de Bonnie creció, se levanto y se alejo de él, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro

-Pajarito-dijo Damon llegando hasta ella y abrazándola-porque lloras?

-Tengo miedo

-Miedo?

-Damon es difícil saber qué piensas-respondió Bonnie mirándolo con sus ojos marrones-no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza ahora mismo

Damon sonriendo responde-Soy el vampiro más feliz del mundo pequeña-Bonnie se sorprendió al escuchar esto-Voy a ser padre-Al escuchar esto todos miraron a Bonnie

-Estas embarazada?-pregunto Elena con un hilo de voz, Bonnie asintió y ella se abalanzo a abrazarla-Porque no nos habías dicho nada tonta?-pregunto conteniendo lagrimas

-Elena… no llores-dijo Bonnie

-Tranquila-respondió sonriendo-son de alegría, seré tía… porque hare que me diga tía!, somos como hermanas-Bonnie abrazo aun mas fuerte a Elena, Meredith se unió al abrazo y las tres lloraron, de alegría, Bonnie y Damon tenían algo muy fuerte por lo que luchar, su hijo

-Los vampiros pueden tener hijos?-pregunto Matt entre incrédulo y asqueado

-Eso parece-respondió Stefan en shock-Voy a ser tío

-Técnicamente si-respondió Alaric observando la escena-No han escuchado las leyendas de súcubos e íncubos?

-No-respondió Matt

-Los súcubos-dijo Stefan serio-son demonios que toman la forma de una mujer y seducen a los hombres

-Y los íncubos-continuo Alaric-son demonios que buscan a las mujeres para tener relaciones y engendrar hijos

-Toman a estos demonios como vampiros-termino Bonnie uniéndose a la conversación, todos la miraron sorprendidos-Que?, he estado averiguando

-Ese bebe no te matara o hará algún daño verdad?-pregunto alarmada Elena

-No que yo sepa-respondió Bonnie-según las leyendas las mujeres que quedaban embarazadas de íncubos, tenían parto normal

-La pregunta que realmente importa-dijo Meredith seria-es que hará Katherine cuando se entere?

Todos se quedaron pensativos, Bonnie puso sus manos en su vientre y Damon serio comento-Katherine no le hará daño ni a Bonnie ni al bebe, si lo hace yo mismo la matare-Stefan asintió de modo que el ayudaría a proteger a la nueva "familia de su hermano"

-Muy bien-dijo Alaric-pueden matar a Katherine pero aun hay cuatro enemigos mas

-Debemos mantener a los lobos lejos de Bonnie-dijo de inmediato Damon

-Bonnie aun no es vampira-dijo Elena

-No quiero correr riesgos-respondió Damon

-Paren ustedes dos-dijo Bonnie-mientras nadie sepa de mi embarazo todo estará bien, en el momento que se revele la situación es cuando mi vida correrá peligro

-Pero para ese entonces ya estaremos preparados-dijo Matt sonriendo

-El final está más cerca de lo que esperan, la muerte los ronda, prepárense una perdida terrible los espera- todos miraron a Bonnie al oír sus palabras, estaba en trance y les advertía que el tiempo se acababa.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capi :D Dejen sus reviews, con sus tomatazos, lo que les gusto, lo que no, en que debo mejorar, ustedes hacen que crezca como escritora :D Feliz Año :DDDD**


	11. Bonnie

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Excepto Damon, el es mio :3)**

* * *

Bonnie despertó de su trance al casi desmayarse sintió los brazos de alguien sosteniéndola, ella se sorprendió por las miradas que tenían sus amigos-Que pasa?-pregunto preocupada

-Bonnie acabas de decirnos que el final está cerca-dijo Meredith mirándola

-Qué?-grito Bonnie-Odio esto!

-Bonnie-la tranquilizo Elena-tus predicciones nos ayudan a estar preparados

-Lo que quiere decir que ahora siempre estarás protegida-dijo Damon sin apartarse de ella-No podemos dejarte sola, lo mismo va para ti Elena

-Damon tiene razón-asintió Stefan-Katherine está empeñada en ir tras ustedes dos

-Está bien-dijo Bonnie-pero ahora tengo clases

-Bonnie…-renegó Damon

-Acompáñame-dijo Bonnie-así estarás tranquilo de que llegue bien

-Está bien-dijo Damon-pero antes-la tomo por el brazo y se encerró con ella en el baño-bebe-mostrándole el corte en su cuello-bebí mucha sangre-Bonnie no pudo negarse, la sensación de beber de él era asombrosa, saber lo que pensaba por ese instante era algo "mágico", sentir lo que él sentía, saber lo que quería, ella, su hijo, desde cuando Damon era tan tierno?, no lo sabía pero le gustaba ese lado de él, por su parte Damon estaba satisfecho había recuperado a su pequeño cardenal y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la volviera a alejar de él.

Al salir del baño todos los miraban, unos con picardía, otros negando-Elena no me mires así-dijo Damon con una sonrisa-y Stefan calma, solo le di de mi sangre, bebí demasiado de la de ella

-Como digas-respondió Elena juguetona, mientras Bonnie se sonrojaba por los comentarios de una de sus mejores amigas

-Muy bien-dijo Bonnie cogiendo sus cosas-voy a llegar tarde

-Okey ya vamos-dijo Damon rodando los ojos

* * *

Zander despertó en una confortable cama en una habitación que no conocía, lo último que recordaba eran las lagrimas de Bonnie y luego apareció una chica muy parecida a Elena, diciéndole que Bonnie lo había abandonado a su suerte, que ella se encargaría de cuidarlo y curar sus heridas, y ese beso, había sido extraño, ella era mala, lo sabía, pero extrañamente confiaba en esa chica-Despertaste-dijo su melodiosa voz-te sientes mejor?

-Si-respondió Zander con una sonrisa-gracias por curarme y cuidar de mí

-Te dije que lo haría-respondió con una sonrisa-Soy Katherine

-Soy Zander-dijo el chico

-Toma-dijo tendiéndole una bandeja con comida-debes estar hambriento-Zander tomo la bandeja y comenzó a comer, realmente tenía hambre, eran hotcakes con jugo de Naranja y un plato lleno de fruta, todo estaba delicioso, Katherine solo se limitaba a observarlo, pero su mirada era intensa como si supiera que el haría algo de lo que ella se sentiría orgullosa pero de lo que él se arrepentiría después-Gracias-dijo terminando la comida

-De nada-respondió ella-Tengo que irme, quedaras al cuidado de Tyler y Caroline, ellos sabrán que hacer si te duele algo, les dejare las recomendaciones pertinentes-se acerco y le dio un casto beso en los labios

-Está bien-respondió algo aturdido Zander

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y Bonnie se encontraba sola caminando hacia la cafetería, había quedado de encontrarse con los demás allí, iba pasando por el frente de la oficina de admisiones a la universidad cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, trato de caminar más rápido pero sus piernas no querían responderle

-A dónde vas tan rápido?-pregunto una voz burlona detrás de ella, Bonnie al reconocer la voz, quiso salir corriendo, pero Katherine estaba haciendo algo, la estaba influenciando, no tenía suficiente verbena en la sangre como para contrarrestar los poderes de la vampira, las lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos, pero ella no dejaría que Katherine la viera llorar, no ahora, estaba tan cerca de la cafetería, solo un poco mas-Cuando pregunto espero que me respondan!-grito enfurecida Katherine parándose justo al frente de Bonnie impidiéndole el paso

-No te importa a donde voy-Dijo Bonnie no logrando que su voz sonara fuerte y decidida, sino que sonó con el temor que tenia-ahora déjame pasar

-A mi no me das ordenes niña-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No te lo estoy ordenando-dijo Bonnie a punto de llorar-solo te lo estoy pidiendo

-Pues no te daré lo que pides-sonrió más abiertamente-bueno no ahora, después de lo que hare… me suplicaras por morir, y yo gustosa te llevare a la muerte

Bonnie contuvo la respiración ante el comentario, Katherine planeaba matarla a plena luz del día, no pasaban de las 3 de la tarde… no sabía qué hacer, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear, tendría que pedir ayuda… pero si Katherine se daba cuenta, la mataría antes de que llegaran los demás, estaba perdida.

Desde que llego a Fell's Church después de vacaciones para iniciar su ultimo año en la escuela, supo que moriría joven, y aquí, estaba parada frente a la muerte sin saber qué hacer, asustada de lo que pasaría aun sabiendo que era imposible impedir que sucediera, aun así con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Katherine enterraba sus colmillos en su cuello Bonnie pensó en el amor de su vida, luego de eso todo se volvió negro

* * *

Todos estaban contentos de que las cosas entre Bonnie y Damon estuvieran arregladas, pero había algo mal, Bonnie se estaba tardando demasiado en llegar, el rostro de Damon demostraba su impaciencia por la tardanza de Bonnie, pero de repente se puso palido y miro a su alrededor, buscando a la chica de la que provenía la suplica ahogada que escucho en su cabeza-Bonnie!-dijo levantándose de la mesa en la que estaban sentados, todos lo miraron sorprendidos por la reacción

-Damon que pasa con Bonnie?-pregunto Meredith, Damon salió corriendo sin responder la pregunta que le acababan de hacer, todos salieron corriendo detrás de el, porque no entendían lo que sucedía-Damon!-grito esta vez Elena preocupada por su amiga

-Bonnie esta siendo atacada!-gruño mientras buscaba el poder de Bonnie

* * *

-En algún lugar lejano de Estados Unidos, para ser más exactos en Escocia, una mujer se levanto sudando, había tenido el sueño más extraño de toda su vida, y valla que había tenido sueños extraños, como bruja que era debería estar acostumbrada a ellos, pero este la desconcertó, había visto la muerte de su propia nieta a manos de una vampira-Bonnie-logro decir en un susurro ahogado, mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro

* * *

**No me odien por matar a Bonnie por favor xD, espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D que lo difruten, espero sus tomatazos en los reviews :D **

**Nota: A las que leyeron Tu Eres Mia, estoy pensando en como continuarlo porque mi inspiracion me abndono D: tenganme paciencia, estoy escribiendo todas las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza para poder continuarlo lo mas pronto posible**


	12. Renacer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertences, solo la trama es mia (y Damon xDDD ok no TTeTT)**

* * *

-Abuela!-Grito Mary sorprendida al recibir a su abuela, normalmente a la abuela no le gustaba viajar a Fell's Church, siempre decía que había algo malo con el pueblo

-Donde esta Bonnie?-pregunto preocupada

-En la universidad-respondió confundida Mary-porque?

-Llévame a la universidad Mary-grito la abuela a punto de llorar-por favor necesito ver a Bonnie

* * *

Elena ahogo un grito al ver a Katherine con el cuerpo de Bonnie en sus manos-Bonnie-susurro tratando sin éxito de contener las lagrimas, Katherine dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida de la brujita y sonrió maliciosamente al observar como todos estaban estupefactos con la escena que acababan de presenciar

-Damon-dijo Katherine cariñosamente

-Perra!-grito Damon enfurecido

-Damon no me hables así- fingió llorar colocando sus manos en su rostro, luego comenzó a reír audiblemente-Ella merecía morir, tu eres mío, y ella te estaba alejando de mi

Damon cegado por la ira, ataco a Katherine, quien fácilmente lo esquivo, atinándole un golpe de lleno en la cara-Damon no me retes, puedo quererte mucho, pero te matare si es necesario

-Pues hazlo!-grito Damon-para que seguir vivo si ella no lo está-dijo señalando el pequeño cuerpo de Bonnie, al hacerlo noto que el cabello de la chica cambio de rojo fresa a rojo sangre, su piel pálida, se volvió marmórea, su corazón comenzó a escucharse quedamente, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar demostrando respiración, y en ese instante lo recordó, Bonnie esa mañana había bebido de su sangre, ella… estaba viva, bueno no realmente viva, pero se conformaba con tenerla como su vampira, suya y de nadie mas

* * *

Zander sintió algo en su pecho, como si alguien abruptamente le hubiera arrancado algo de su corazón _Bonnie _el nombre de la chica que había querido le llego de inmediato a la cabeza, pero también recordó el hecho de que lo había dejado solo en el bosque a punto de morir, si no fuera por Katherine, el ahora estaría muerto, alguien llamo a la puerta-Adelante-dijo Zander

-Joven Zander-dijo un joven acompañado por una chica pelirroja-disculpe mi atrevimiento… pero sé que usted es uno de los originales si de hombres lobo hablamos, mi familia ha tenido la maldición por muchos años y sin querer le pase la maldición a mi novia al dejarla embarazada-fingía inocencia y preocupación por Caroline-por favor, ayúdenos a obtener el favor de los demás originales, y no sea castigado por traerla a este mundo cuando ella era una inocente humana

Zander sorprendido por las palabras del muchacho casi no podía hablar-Como te llamas?-logro preguntar

-Tyler… Tyler Smallwood- respondió

-Así que crees que serás castigado por convertirla en parte de la manada?-pregunto confundido Zander, acaso eso le hubiera podido pasar a Bonnie si hubiera pasado algo mas entre ellos?... sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para espantar ese pensamiento, no podía mortificarse pensando en que pudo haber pasado y no paso-No te preocupes, yo hablare con mi familia para que no te hagan nada y te acepten a ti y a tu novia en nuestra familia-sonrió débilmente

* * *

Katherine se puso furiosa al notar el cambio de Bonnie, ella seguía viva, había bebido sangre de Damon, su Damon-No!..-grito-ella debe morir-corrió hacia Bonnie, pero Damon se interpuso en su camino recibiendo el ataque de Katherine, iba a seguir golpeándolo cuando sintió dos colmillos clavándose en su cuello _No puede ser_

_Si_ pensó con sorna la nueva vampira _si vuelves a atacar a Damon no dudare en matarte_

Katherine dejo su ataque a Damon, esa chica la había amenazado con matarla, ella sabría lo que era meterse con Katherine pagaría muy caro por ese atrevimiento

-Bonnie, pajarito, cálmate-dijo Damon-suéltala-Bonnie de inmediato obedeció y se lanzo a los brazos de su creador Damon-ya pequeña-dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza suavemente

-Damon-susurro Bonnie-con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Bonnie-gritaron Meredith y Elena al ver a su amiga viva-Bonnie!, estas bien-Bonnie volteo a ver quienes la llamaban-Mere, Elena-dijo cerrando los ojos, el sol le lastimaba los ojos

-Pronto te acostumbraras- dijo Damon calmándola-pero ahora-se puso serio y observo a Katherine-pagaras por hacerle esto a Bonnie

-Tú eres su creador-dijo sonriendo mientras desaparecía convirtiéndose en una hermosa lechuza blanca

-Bonnie-dijo el menor de los Salvatore

-Stefan-dijo Bonnie tensa por la proximidad del vampiro

-Cálmate pajarito, Stefan no nos hará daño-dijo Damon

-Bonnie-dijo Stefan tranquilamente-debes beber sangre humana

-Humana?-pregunto Bonnie abriendo los ojos como si fueran platos

-Si… si no la bebes morirás- respondió Elena tendiéndole su muñeca para que bebiera de ella, pero Bonnie volteo el rostro, no quería beber de ella, sabía que Elena tenia sentimientos por Damon, ese Damon que ella amaba con todo su corazón y por el cual estaba dispuesta a matar, Elena bajo su brazo y Meredith se adelantó hasta donde Bonnie mostrando su cuello, Bonnie intento apartarse pero Meredith la agarro

-Bonnie debes beber-dijo la cazadora seria

-Pero…-susurro Bonnie-no quiero hacerte daño Mere

-Bonnie, ni Damon ni yo vamos a dejar que le hagas daño-dijo Stefan sonriéndole

-Solo debes beber un poco pajarito-dijo Damon detrás de ella, ella asintió y lentamente se acerco al cuello de Meredith, sintió como sus colmillos atravesaban la piel para alcanzar la vena y poder beber el líquido preciado, la sangre

Bonnie se separo de Meredith buscando de donde provenía una voz familiar que acababa de escuchar-Abuela-dijo cuando reconocio la voz de su abuela, en su cabeza

-Qué demonios hacías?-pregunto La Abuela

-Bueno… yo…-balbuceo Bonnie nerviosa

-así que eres un vampiro… esa vampira rubia te convirtió?-pregunto la abuela cerrando los ojos

-Como sabes de Katherine?-pregunto confundida Bonnie

-No se te olvide que tus poderes los heredaste de mi-respondió la abuela enojada

-Bonnie cariño-dijo la abuela-podrías explicarme tu relación con esos dos vampiros?

-Ahora-dijo Damon serio-Bonnie debes venir conmigo

-Bonnie no te vallas no dejes la conexion!-dijo la abuela furiosa

-Me voy, tengo que ir con Damon-dijo Bonnie seria-y ni tú ni nadie puede impedirlo

-Bonnie…-susurro la abuela-entonces fue él quien te convirtió

-Fue su sangre la que me salvo de morir desangrada por culpa de Katherine-respondió Bonnie mientras se alejaba de la conexion con su abuela

* * *

-Abuela estas bien?-pregunto Mary preocupada al ver la expresion de su abuela-Abuela!

-Estoy bien-respondio-solo apresurate a llegar a esa universidad

-Claro-dijo Mary sin entender que pasaba por la cabeza de su abuela

* * *

**Lamento haberlas asustado! No puedo matar a Bonnie, no podria hacerle eso a mi Damon xD... espero les guste el cap, espero sus tomatazos en los reviews :D las amo ajkshajsfh y hasta el prox cap :D**


	13. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes a quien corresponda, solo la historia me pertenece**

* * *

-Muy bien abuela-dijo Mary-estamos en Dealcrest

-Donde vive Bonnie?-pregunto la abuela

-No se-dijo Mary-quienes saben son papa y mama… pero ellos están de viaje

-En donde podemos averiguar Mary, debo ver a Bonnie de inmediato!-replico la abuela

-En la oficina de admisiones que esta por allá-dijo señalando a un edificio-pero… mira es Elena!-Las dos caminaron rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia-Hola Elena-saludo Mary

-Mary-respondió Elena sorprendida por verla allí

-Elena, no sé si te acuerdas de mí-dijo la abuela

-S, usted es la abuela de Bonnie ¿verdad?-dijo Elena sonriendo

-Si… podrías llevarnos con ella, por favor-más que un favor fue una orden contenida

-Elena-llamo Stefan-Damon llamo…Buenas tardes-saludo cortésmente al observar que Elena estaba acompañada

-Buenas tardes-respondió la abuela mirando desconfiadamente a Stefan-¿puedo saber quién es usted?

-¡Abuela!-exclamo Mary-es el novio de Elena

-Interesante-dijo la abuela-¿Dónde está mi nieta?

-Esta con Damon-respondió Elena-el hermano de Stefan

-Necesito verla-dijo en un susurro la abuela

-¿Pueden llevarnos con ella?-pregunto Mary-la abuela ha estado muy rara desde que llego a Fell's Church solo dice que necesita ver a Bonnie

Elena sabiendo porque la abuela estaba así dudaba que fuera una buena idea que la llevara con Bonnie, pero no podía impedirlo-Stefan ¿qué dijo Damon?

-Dijo que Bonnie no está en condiciones de ver a nadie-respondió Stefan serio-Ella sabía que ustedes dos venían, pero no se siente bien…

-¡A mí no me mientan!-grito la abuela-Yo sé lo que le paso a Bonnie, tengo que verla, ella no puede ser un… vampiro

-Abuela los…

-Mary no digas que los vampiros no existen-dijo la abuela sonriendo-que tu no los hayas visto no quiere decir que no existan…están más cerca de lo que crees ¿no es cierto joven Stefan?-Stefan se tensiono al escuchar lo que había dicho la mujer, la abuela al notar la expresión del muchacho sonrió triunfante-Ahora pueden llevarme con Bonnie?

_No_ Stefan escucho el grito mental de Bonnie

_Bonnie tu abuela es muy insistente, no se me ocurre nada para que no te busque _respondió serio Stefan

_Dile la verdad _sugirió sin reparo una tercera voz

_Damon, es una bruja… te matara por hacerle eso a su nieta _respondió Stefan con una nota irónica en su voz mental

_Tráela a la casa… pero no me responsabilizo por lo que la abuela pueda hacer_

* * *

-¿Cómo que traela a casa?-pregunto Damon enfadado

-Damon, no nos va a dejar en paz-dijo Bonnie resignada a pelear con el vampiro que adoraba-la conozco armara un gran alboroto por todo esto-dijo moviendo la mano y señalando su cuerpo entero

-¿Todo eso?-pregunto Damon pícaramente-Todo eso me pertenece Cardenal

-Para siempre-dijo Bonnie sonrojada por las palabras de Damon

-Si-cambio la sonrisa de su rostro y su boca formo una línea resta-pero estas en problemas por invitar a una bruja a esta casa

-Oye-dijo Bonnie haciendo un puchero-que no se te olvide que cuando era humana también era bruja… ¡y tú me invitaste!

-Porque tú no intentaras matarme con algún hechizo-dijo sonriendo

-Debí intentarlo alguna vez-Bonnie se volteo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación cuando Damon se atravesó en su camino

-Debes aprender muchas cosas pajarito-se acerco lentamente a ella y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los de ella, los golpes en la puerta los alejaron de inmediato _Piensa tumbar la puerta? _Pregunto sarcásticamente mientras iba a abrir, Bonnie no puedo contener la risa, pero todo rastro de humor se fue de su rostro al ver el rostro enfadado de su abuela.

La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo, las miradas viajaban de Bonnie a la abuela y viceversa, nadie sabía hacia dónde mirar o que hacer-Bonnie…-al fin hablo la abuela-¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiada con un vampiro al lado?

-Porque yo también lo soy-respondio encogiéndose de hombros

-Bonnie-pregunto Mary incrédula-¿De verdad existen?

Bonnie sonrió ante la pregunta de su hermana mayor-Si, los vampiros existen, has convivido con dos vampiros en Fell's Church durante el último año

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto confundida

-Stefan y Damon Salvatore-respondió Bonnie sonriendo

-Espera-suspiro- ¿Elena es la novia de un vampiro?

-Si-Esta vez Elena intervino-Mas bien, soy la prometida de un vampiro

-¿Quieren explicarme el porqué su amistad con vampiros?-pregunto la abuela mirándolos a todos-Por lo que note, Meredith es cazadora

-Lo soy-dijo tranquilamente Meredith-pero Stefan no es una amenaza para ninguno de nosotros, y Damon… bueno Damon es imposible de controlar, pero… hasta ahora no nos ha hecho daño alguno, es más, siempre que Bonnie lo llamaba el llegaba a rescatarla

La abuela no muy convencida por la información observo a Bonnie y luego a al vampiro que estaba al lado de ella-¿Quién era esa vampira rubia?-pregunto seria

-Quien nos convirtió a mi hermano y a mi-respondió Damon con ira contenida

-¿Cuántos años llevan siendo vampiros?-pregunto la abuela mirando al menor de los Salvatore

-Quinientos años-dijo Stefan tenso por las preguntas

-¿Por qué mato a Bonnie?-volvió a preguntar la abuela

-Porque Damon me eligió a mi-respondió Bonnie sonrojada-Damon estaba muy pendiente de mi, en cambio a ella la creíamos muerta-Bonnie noto la mirada de confusión de su abuela y muy serenamente dijo-La historia es larga abuela… en este año han pasado demasiadas cosas

-Creo que tengo tiempo para escuchar todo lo que ha sucedido-Damon rodo los ojos ante el comentario de la abuela-Muchacho no me pongas los ojos en blanco, puedes tener quinientos años de experiencia, pero yo soy una bruja y si no quieres tener problemas no me tientes a hechizarte

-No te atrevas abuela-dijo Bonnie muy seria

-En algún momento pasara el efecto de adoración por el vampiro que te dio su sangre-respondió simplemente la abuela-ahora, empieza a explicarme todo lo que ha sucedido en este año desde que nos vimos en las vacaciones

* * *

**Volvi... lamento haberme demorado tanto para actualizar el ff D: perdón... espero les guste el cap y me dejen muchos reviews :D **

**Espero sus tomatazos comentarios criticas lo que sea :D **


	14. El Comienzo del Fin

**Hola :D Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños :D**

* * *

-Espera… ¿Elena estuvo muerta por seis mese?-pregunto Mary interrumpiendo el relato de Bonnie-¿Cómo es que nosotros no sabemos eso?

-¿Quieres callarte?-pregunto Bonnie exasperada –Es la quinta vez que me interrumpes y mi paciencia se está acabando

-Lo siento-respondió Mary con una sonrisa-pero es que todo esto es confuso

-Y se pone peor-dijo Bonnie rodando los ojos-¿Puedo continuar?

-Claro, y ya no te interrumpiré-dijo como disculpándose

Bonnie prosiguió contando todo lo sucedido en Fell's Church desde la llegada de los hermanos Salvatore hasta la muerte de Damon en la luna oscura, allí se detuvo y observo como la abuela miraba a todos los presentes, con algo de confusión reflejada en su rostro

-¿Cómo es que unos niños pudieron proteger a un pueblo de tantos peligros?-pregunto la abuela

-Ni idea-respondio Matt-Tal vez el hecho de que no queremos ver al pueblo donde crecimos y a las personas que viven en el perjudicadas por las líneas de poder, ellos no tienen la culpa

-Honoria Fell me encargo el pueblo-dijo Bonnie seria-en el momento que decidí quedarme con mis poderes Honoria Fell me pidió que fuera la nueva guardiana del pueblo, sabía que tendría éxito porque no estaría sola

-Bonnie no tenias experiencia como bruja para protegerte a ti misma, ¿Cómo protegerías a un pueblo entero?-pregunto La abuela

-Lo he hecho hasta ahora sin la experiencia, y encontré maestra en el camino

-Bonnie la magia de esa mujer no es de tu estilo-replico la abuela

-Pero me ha servido lo que la Señora Flowers me enseño-dijo Bonnie haciendo un puchero-he sobrevivido gracias a eso

La abuela iba a decir algo pero se detuvo y observo detenidamente a Bonnie, abrió los ojos demostrando desconcierto e intento pronunciar palabra, pero no podía, lo que sus poderes le mostraban era imposible

-Abuela ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Bonnie preocupada

-Está vivo-dijo Damon en un susurro

-¿Quién está vivo?-pregunto Mary, los demás entendieron a que se refería el vampiro y de inmediato miraron a la pelirroja quien llevo sus manos a su vientre-Por Dios Bonnie… tu no puedes estar… ¡no!

-¿Cómo puedes llevar vida dentro de ti si tu estas…?-la abuela no pudo terminar la frase un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía

-¿Muerta?-termino Bonnie-No lo sé, debe ser la sangre de vampiro que tiene

-Espera-dijo la abuela cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes-¿El padre es ese vampiro?-Bonnie asintió confundida por la actitud de su abuela-¿Fue antes o después de ser convertida?

-Antes-dijo Bonnie sonrojada-hace un mes

-Bonnie Isabelle McCollough ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste acostarte con un vampiro?-Pregunto gritando la abuela

-En que quería que sucediera-dijo Bonnie levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana-Recuerda que como humana era bruja… prácticamente tuve una predicción de que pasaría, y no me iba a oponer

-Aun sigues siendo una bruja-dijo su abuela

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Bonnie-Creí que perdería mis poderes al convertirme

-La sangre de vampiro que ahora posees te hace mas fuerte-dijo su abuela-esto es algo que las brujas negras no pueden saber, guardaras el secreto ¿verdad?

Bonnie asintió y se lleno de felicidad sus poderes seguían con ella y ahora era una vampira, podría proteger, su hijo seguía con vida y Damon estaba con ella, ¿Acaso algo podría salir mal? Y como si esa pregunta invocara a los problemas, la cosa se puso fea, de un momento a otro los vidrios del apartamento estallaron en mil pedazos, todos trataron de cubrirse, pero alguien no fue lo suficientemente rápida, Bonnie escucho un grito de terror y busco de donde provenía, al hacerlo se encontró con la imagen de Katherine sujetando del cabello a su hermana, y pisoteando a su abuela como si fuera un insecto, dicha imagen provoco tanta ira en Bonnie que en pocos segundos estaba frente a Katherine con una mano en el cuello de esta y la otra en la mano con la que sujetaba a Mary

-Aléjate de ellas-dijo Bonnie apenas dejando pasar un poco de aire por entre sus dientes

-¿Crees que me das miedo?-pregunto Katherine con una sonrisa

-No creo-dijo Bonnie con suficiencia-Si no lo haces, terminaras con miedo… ahora aléjate de ellas

El aura de Bonnie estaba cambiando y los tres vampiros presentes lo notaron, su aura crecía y se hacía más fuerte, la fuerza de una bruja vampira estaba creciendo en ella, y la escena que representaba marcaba el principio del fin.

* * *

**Lo se D: el cap esta muy corto lo siento D: pero espero les guste :D **

**La inspiracion me abandona por ratos largos asi que por eso me demore en actualizar :D **

**Espero sus tomatazos y comentarios o criticas :D en sus Reviews las quiero :D**


End file.
